Interacting with entertainment content over a network has become common. Such interactions may include watching movies, watching television programs, watching training videos, or editing videos, over a network (e.g., the Internet) has become more common. Generally, an individual uses a machine (e.g., a personal computer) to access and view the entertainment content. Generally, these machines may connect to one or more screens (e.g., monitors) within a relatively short distance, often within a single room.
Services that allow multiple remote parties, such as online meeting services, generally provide audio or video from one location to other participating locations. These services generally rely on a broadcast model where content is streamed from one location and the other locations present the content as it arrives. These services also generally rely on one location controlling the meeting and included content. For example, a manager at corporate headquarters will be in control of a meeting including the presentation and control of slides viewed by participating employees at other locations. Data input from all participants is generally limited to audio and video from participating locations.